


The Wedding Planner

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Ice Magic AU [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Phichit is not about to let his best friend's wedding be anything but spectacular. If that means calling in some extra help, so be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent fluffiness, yaaaayyyyyyyyy!!! Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

To be honest, Phichit isn't sure why he's surprised. The invite may just say Hasetsu, but Phichit can read between the lines well enough. Yuuri's one of his best friends in the world, and Phichit wants to give him this. The ice brought Viktor and Yuuri together; why shouldn't they get married on the ice? Still, the space at Hasetsu Ice Castle isn't ideal, and if Phichit is ever going to give them the wedding they deserve, it's going to take all his planning prowess and all the combined power of his and Eric's Pintrest skills. He takes to the Internet as soon as he gets his invite, scouring the web for plans and ideas.

The Internet doesn't disappoint, and neither does a quick phone call to Eric. Eric spares no detail of the wedding he'd been halfway through dreaming up before Jack had admitted he'd been joking when he'd suggested Faber, the rink they skated at in college, as their wedding venue.

"Wait, so you were really going to get married on an ice rink?"

"I mean, Jack nixed it in the end, but I would have done it in a heartbeat. Though I don't know that my ma would have been too excited about it."

Phichit laughs. "So, you're saying it's doable?"

"Oh, it's definitely doable. Pricey, and probably pretty complicated with an international guest list like theirs, but doable."

Phichit can't stop the devilish grin that spreads over his face. "Well then. Good thing we have help."

\----

Guang-Hong and Leo are both all in the moment Phichit enlists their services, and for all that Yuri and Chris hem and haw and moan, they both join in with just as much fervor in the end. Even JJ and Otabek join in, though Otabek's Casting isn't as strong as most everyone else's. Yuuko and her husband take no convincing either, and soon enough a plan is coming to fruition.

When Phichit emails Yuuri their preliminary plans, his phone rings with the sound of an incoming video call less than three minutes later.

"Phichit, you didn't have to do all this…" Yuuri's face is bright with some mix of embarrassment and frustration.

"You said Hasetsu on the invite, Yuuri, you really think I didn't know you were going to try to just get away with something small at the onsen? No way, Yuuri. Not with the two of you. You're not getting away with that. We're giving you the wedding you two deserve."

Yuuri's quiet on the other end of the line for a long moment. He leans out of frame for a moment, and Phichit can hear him murmuring to Viktor on the other end. It's not loud enough for him to make out, but Phichit is willing to bet Viktor's trying to talk Yuuri into this indulgence. It's Viktor's way, and Phichit is grateful for it. Yuuri comes back into view eventually, and when he does, his voice is soft and cautious. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Yuuri sighs. "Alright, then. Just let us know how we can help."

Phichit smiles wide and bright. "Don't you worry about a thing, Yuuri, I've got it all under control."

\----

Phichit does not have it all under control. It's less than thirty-six hours to the ceremony and half the jobs he delegated have only been half done. It's mostly Chris dragging his feet after not being allowed to set up the bachelor party Viktor hadn't wanted and Yuri arguing with Guang-Hong about seating arrangements, but it's enough that it's starting to give Phichit a headache. He sneaks out the back door of Ice Castle and pulls his phone out, calling Eric in a fit of desperation.

"Calm down, Phichit."

Phichit blinks, torn between being insulted and laughing outright. He settles on something somewhere in between. "Hello to you too."

Eric waves him off, his hair clearly mussed even on the tiny phone screen, and Phichit has a moment of remorse for his friend's sleep schedule. "I can feel you panicking from halfway across the world, Phichit, I'm allowed to be sassy."

Phichit laughs, feeling something loosen in his chest. "Sorry, Eric, I didn't mean to--"

"It's nothing to apologize for," Eric says, waving him off again, "it's your best friend's wedding. I have a feeling you're going to be getting the same call from me with Lardo gets married. If she and Shitty ever decide to go that route, that is."

"Still. I shouldn't have woken you."

Eric's face softens. "Whenever you need me, Phichit. It's what this bond is for."

Phichit nods. "Okay."

"Now, what is it that you're freaking out about?"

Phichit sighs, cupping his face in his palm. "The seating arrangements haven't been finalized and most of the reception setup isn't done yet. Plus, Yuri is refusing to skate the last Casting on the Ice Castle until Guang-Hong agrees to his changes to the seating arrangements, which Guang-Hong isn't budging on, which means I'm without seating arrangements _and_ I'm without the last touches on our decorations for the rink."

Eric hums sympathetically, and the sound settles something in Phichit's chest. "That sounds like a lot," Eric says, and Phichit nods.

"I mean, I knew I was getting into a lot by agreeing to plan this wedding, I just… I didn't know quite how much."

"But Phichit, think of what you _have_ done. You've gotten every member of an international guest list to Japan, organized their flights and transport from the airport and gotten them to Hasetsu. You've set up a wedding and a reception _and_ Yuuri's bachelor party, which, I might add, went off without a hitch by all accounts. Not to mention that every single one of those events are at completely unconventional places."

"Not the bachelor party," Phichit can't help saying with a grin. "Plenty of women go pole dancing at their bachelorette parties."

Eric returns the grin. "How was that, by the way?"

"Everything I was led to believe," Phichit says, laughing.

Eric nods. "See, Phichit, you've done a ton already. You'll jump these last few hurdles and then you'll be able to say that you gave your best friend the wedding of his dreams."

Phichit is about to answer when Leo pokes his head out the door, looking worried. "Phichit? I, uh. You might want to come see this."

Phichit closes his eyes, drawing strength through his bond with Eric. "Go," Eric says, his voice suddenly sounding so much more tinny over Phichit's phone speakers. "And call me afterward. I want to know how it goes."

Phichit opens his eyes and nods. "Sure thing, Eric. I'll call you later." Phichit ends the call definitively and takes one more slow, fortifying breath before he turns back to Leo. "What have they done this time?"

Made it snow inside Ice Castle seems to be the answer, and it takes all Phichit's internal fortitude to keep from throwing his hands up, giving up on the lot of them, kicking them out of Ice Castle, and finishing the last of the preparations himself. It's only the thought of falling asleep during Yuuri's wedding due to the resulting sleep deprivation that puts steel in Phichit's spine and lets him speak in a low, deadly tone that surprises him a little bit too.

"Listen to me. All of you. We are not here to win medals. We are not here to skate competitively, to try to win, or to try to best each other. We are here for Yuuri and Viktor. That's it. That's all we're he for. So if you will all kindly cease the dick-measuring contest, it would be much appreciated. Now. Who made it snow?" All eyes snap to Yuri, and Phichit nods. It's what he'd been expecting. "Fix it. Whatever it takes, you fix it, and Otabek, you stay here and make sure he actually does it. Guang-Hong, finish the seating arrangements. Leo, go with Chris to finish setting up the reception room at the onsen. Are. We. Clear."

The rink is silent for a long moment before JJ raises a cautious, shaking hand. "Um. What should I do?"

Phichit isn't sure what look is on his face, but it must be positively predatory if the way JJ's eyes go wide is any indication. "You're with me."

\----

In the end, Phichit learns that the snow had been a request from Viktor, intended to surprise Yuuri. Yuri and Otabek manage to tweak the Cast so that the snow disappears before it comes even close to touching the guests. When Yuri reveals this to him, Phichit indulges in a tiny smile, nodding his agreement to the plan. "Yuuri will love it," he says, and Yuri smirks in response. It's almost enough to have Phichit withdrawing his ascent, but the thought of the look on Yuuri's face when he skates onto the rink with the same weather as the day he'd first truly met Viktor is enough for him to relent. It will mean the world to Yuuri, and that's the whole reason Phichit is up to his elbows in wedding planning.

Guang-Hong comes through with the seating arrangements and Phichit signs off on them with more relief than he would have expected. Chris and Leo get the reception space put together with just over two hours to spare before the wedding, and Phichit is almost ready to throw Chris out of the wedding for his dawdling, but if he does that Viktor won't have a Best Man, which will make him sad, which will make _Yuuri_ sad, and, again, the whole reason Phichit is doing this is to ensure that Yuuri gets the wedding he deserves. So he just glares at Chris while pointedly thanking Leo for his hard work.

Leo rolls his eyes, waving Phichit off. "No worries. It was actually kind of fun."

Phichit can't stop the exasperated sigh at the wink Chris sends Leo's way. "Fine. It's done, and that's what I was hoping for, so thanks for that."

"And you?" Yuri asks, a challenge in his voice. "What have you been working on while the rest of us have been busting our asses?"

"Language," Phichit comments idly, scrolling through the wedding planner app on his phone to make sure he's covered all his bases. When he's sure everything is in order, he locks his phone screen and grins up at the other skaters. "Alright, boys. We've got a wedding to run."

\----

In the end, the whole thing goes off without a hitch, ceremony and reception both, and Phichit is careful to wait until a good two hours into the reception when Yuuri's just edging toward tipsy to bring out his surprise.

The timing could not have been better. The stripper pole arrives in the middle of Chris's Best Man speech, the women from the pole dancing studio smirking as they set it up while half the people in the room break out into raucous laughter. Phichit has a front row seat to the look on Yuuri's face as they do, and he could not be more pleased. It's an appropriate mix of mortified and delighted, and Phichit can't help but laugh at the way everyone is hooting and hollering at him.

"Well, Yuuri?" Phichit says with a grin. "You ready to reenact everything that brought your man to Japan?"

Yuuri bites his lip, glancing nervously at Viktor. Viktor just laughs out loud, leaning in to whisper something to Yuuri. Yuuri goes bright pink before giving a bright, surprised sounding laugh. Then he gets to his feet, slipping his tie off and tossing it over his shoulder to land on Viktor's head. "You got it, Phichit," he says, the laughter still ringing in his tone.

It might be the best night of Phichit's life. It's certainly everything Yuuri asked for, though, and that, at the end of the day, is all that matters.

If he texts Eric a few more pictures of Yuuri's pole dancing show than is perhaps proper, well, that's between him and Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
